Love, The Undying Flame
by ssj-chibigoten
Summary: After eons of wait, a vow of love shall bring two star-crossed lovers together once again. We follow Gohan and Videl as they partake on a journey of love that transcends time itself and spans eons of love and passion, from past to present. (Pre Buu)


**

[A/U - For the most part, takes place in the DBZ universe]  


  
Summary: **After eons of wait a vow of love shall bring two star-crossed lovers together once again. We follow Gohan and Videl as they partake on a journey of love that transcends time itself and spans eons of love and passion, from past to the ever vexation laden present of the Z-fighters. Will the bonds they once shared in the past be as strong as they once were? Only time will tell, as all things do come to pass in its wake.  
  
  
  
**

~oOLove, The Undying FlameOo~

**  
  
  
**=~=~=Love, such a beautiful yet treacherous word=~=~=**  
  
  
  
  
  
Long ago, in an age long forgotten many eons ago; in a time before the world was cleansed, ridding herself of the evil of man, there was a golden age, a time of peace and prosperity; the world thrived under the rule of one; an almighty keeper of all that he surveyed, the despot known as the sun king, the ruler of Atlantis.   
  
The world had been at peace for nearly ten thousand years, since the first king had united the world under his rule. But that age was coming to a swift halt, spiraling downward into oblivion. Their world was changing, coming to a close and he could feel it. No longer was the world a peaceful and loving place. It had changed, ever since newer technologies were formed and exploited. It had been that way ever since the Saiyans had come, bringing with them their technology. Yes, the world was prosperous in a sense that man was evolving; changing into beings of sophistication and knowledge. But with knowledge comes want, and men were becoming greedy, selfish with lust for ones self glory.  
  
The world was getting weaker; the once lush earth was becoming a wasteland, a cold and desolate place. The elders knew that the people would have to leave this place somehow. The atmosphere was becoming contaminated; the ozone layer was nearly destroyed from all the toxic gasses that were being released into the air, causing the deadly rays of the sun to enter and overwhelm the fragile ecosystem of the earth. The summers turned deadly, almost too hot to bear, and the winters were cold, very cold. One could freeze in a matter of moments if out too long. It was as if the world was trying to cleanse itself, rid itself of the plague of man.   
  
And as if that were not enough, the ties between the two races were becoming strained, the tension nearly hostile. Arguments were erupting rapidly over the trade federation. The Saiyans wanted to use the new found resources in the Northern provinces of the solar system for their own selfish needs; although, the Atlantian Government wanted to use the plutonium ore for weapons of mass destruction; secretly plotting to take over the Saiyan Empire. But what the Humans didn't know was that the Saiyans were planning the same fate for them as well, only it included the complete and utter destruction of the human race.  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
The Humans are becoming a formidable foe; they are gaining more power very day. And soon I fear that they will have gathered enough strength to challenge us for diplomacy of the known universe. It is best that we get rid of them while we can; before it is too late.  
  
my lord won't the universal society find it suspicious that one of the main super powers of the known universe just disappeared, wiped off the face of existence?   
  
Are you questioning my judgment Kah'koah?  
  
No, no, sire. I would never dream of it. Your word is law. The faithful servant bowed his head, fearful of looking into the eyes of his master. It's just that I'm afraid that suspicion of foul play may befall us, my liege.   
  
So we blame it on an asteroid. He shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip of his wine. No one, I repeat, no one shall challenge Saiyan autonomy. Not as long as I rule.   
  
Yes my lord, I shall make preparations at once.   
  
Besides, that planet of theirs was on its way out anyway. I am simply giving Mother Nature a helping hand. The halls were filled with a resounding laughter that one could only call malicious and venomous, piercing ones ears like nails on a chalkboard. The servant bowed his head once more before leaving the confines of the thrown room.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
The princess sat and waited for her beloved in their special place only known to them. In the outskirts of the palace perimeter, there laid a secluded grotto in the local park. There she awaited the one she loved with all her heart; everyday rising from her sleep with a profound gleam in her eye; joyously counting down the minutes till their secret daily rendezvous in their special place.   
  
It was forbidden that they meet, for he was a half-breed of the two enemies: half Human, half Saiyan. His Father was a Saiyan warrior that came to earth with a mission to assassinate the king. But what he wasn't counting on was falling in love.   
  
There he was, in the palace waiting for the right moment to strike. It was a dinner party and all the heads of state were there for the occasion. And there he was, entering, the perfect moment. And then something happened, something was obstructing his view: a woman, a debutante that was paying her respects before seating herself at the grand table. He was about to shoot, nothing would get in his way of completing his mission, and then; she turned around. Her eyes, black as night, they drew him in with their intoxicating allure. He found himself wanting more of this fragile yet elegant flower, and nothing would stop him. And nothing did, for he gave up everything, and he would have her at all costs. And he did. He paid the ultimate price: death. But before he past, he left her with one last precious gift. He gave her life, a new one. It was the one that she would cherish most until the end of her days, her son, Gohan.  
  
The birth of the half-breed caused an uproar in the aristocracy. They ostracized and exiled her from her noble status, stripping her of her title and casting her out with her son. She would no longer be a debutante but a commoner. She was no longer addressed as my lady, but as plan and simple a common name, for a plain and ordinary; commoner.   
  
She lived the rest her days as a struggling mother, constantly thinking of what she will do next, how she will come about food for her son and herself today, and the day after; when one day she saw a shadow at the base of her feet, a man, but no ordinary one at that. He was a wealthy merchant in need of a new maid. She gladly took the position, and as the years went on, they seemed to fall in love. He vowed to take care of herself and her son, and he was true to his word.   
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
She waited patiently for him, frantically looking for him in all directions. It was as if a piece was missing from her soul when he wasn't around her. And then she saw him, coming through the tall shrubs with his masculine broad shoulders and chiseled body and yet, he had such gentile eyes that always just seemed to brighten her day.   
  
He saw her, waiting patiently for him in their special place, the small pond inside glistening and reflecting a gentle glow onto her, her lips full and illusions, her eyes gentle and alluring. His heart skipped at beat when he saw her; it never ceased to amaze him how every time he saw her it was always like the very first.  
  
She ran to him, his hands open wide with anticipation for their embrace. Her violet eyes shimmering like diamonds with every step closer she got. Caught off guard she tripped, her heal caught on a jagged rock. His eyes widened as he could see her fall in slow motion, his arms extending from under her, catching her as she fell. His arms cradling her like the fragile flower she was. He pulled her closer to his chest as he spun her around, laughing in delight as they enjoyed the few precious moments they had. He stopped, letting her rest on her feet. He looked into her eyes. He could see something almost indescribably passionate. Was it love, being mirrored in those lilac depths? He didn't know, but what he did know, was that he loved her anyway, without having to look into her eyes.  
  
He stared at her once more, unconsciously moving closer to her until their lips were a few centimeters apart. Their eyes met in a lustful stare as he rested his forehead upon hers, his lips mimicking the movements of a silent I love you. Her eyes closed as his head moved slightly to the left, her mouth slightly parted, as if she already knew what was coming. Their mouths clasped in a blissful kiss as their tongues danced to a tune all their own. They parted, breathless, as they finally conceded to the organs needs. He pulled her in for another kiss, but not before she stopped him. She looked into his eyes, finding what she was looking for and smiled. She found the look she hoped to one day be mirrored back to her. He moved in closer for another kiss but not before she stopped him once again. Her lips traveled to his ear, slightly nibbling at the lobe. Her tongue flickered as she moved in closer so that her nose was touching his cheek, her palm resting on the other. Her nose slowly traveling back to where her lips once were; her mouth moved in closer to his ear, she spoke; it was nothing more than a whisper. A silent, yet resounding; I love you too. They stood there looking at each other as if they were the only two people in the world, standing for what seemed like eternity's in their own private universe. They broke their gaze as they shared one final breathtaking kiss before they moved to a comfortable position on the floor  
  
  


  
~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
Videl, where were you? I was worried sick about you! her mother said to her as she stormed into her daughter's chambers.   
  
She turned to the servant that was brushing her hair and kindly asked for some privacy with her mother. As soon as the servant left, she motioned for her mother to sit next to her on the bed.   
  
She took her daughter's hands into hers. Videl, where have you been? I was so worried someone had kidnapped you! Tears threatening to fall, she looked into her daughter's eyes, she could see something familiar in them. They had a certain glimmer in them that she once had herself, so very long ago. And then, it hit her. All the times she came home late, blaming it on a certain dress that caught her eye in a shop display that she just had to try on and lost track of time. She knew right then, the agonizing truth of her daughter's frequent disappearances. She had her own speculations for quite sometime, but now; seeing that glint, that shimmer of hope and love that she once had confirmed it. For only those in love have such a sparkle in their eyes.   
  
She was horrified for her daughter: what if her husband found out? No doubt he would have her lover imprisoned, or worst, sentenced to death. Her mind started to panic, desperate for an answer. What was she going to do? Something must be done, and quickly for both their sakes.  
  
is there something wrong? Videl looked into her mothers eyes, searching for an answer. Then, her mother shot herself out of her reverie. She looked panicked, Videl thought. What could be wrong?   
  
Videl, you must tell me the truth. Here and now, she said frantically, shaking her daughter's shoulders.  
  
Tell you what mother? She was confused, what was her mother talking about?  
  
I know, she said flatly.  
  
What are you talking about mother? You're speaking blasphemy. Are you ill? Videl was suddenly afraid, was her mother sick? Was she going into some sort of state of delusion?  
  
Kenya! Please come, I think my mother has fallen She was cut off by a hand to her mouth, muffling out the last of the sentence. The servant walked to the front of the door, laying an ear on its surface.   
  
Is everything all right Miss? the servant said from the other side of the door.  
  
Yes everything is fine; you may go about your duty, Karen said from the bed, still holding her daughter's mouth shut.  
  
Yes my lady. The servant bowed from outside and walked back down the hall.  
  
I must know: do you have a lover? Videl was taken aback for a second. Had her mother said what she thought she said? Her mother was never so blunt to the fact.  
  
I-I beg your pardon Mother! Her eyes were wide with embarrassment, her cheeks red as roses. What was she going to say? Yes? Heavens no  
  
Mother! How awfully crude of you, why I'd never She was cut off once more by her mother's hand.  
  
She looked straight into her daughter's eyes. Videl, tell me the truth now, if you fear for his life you will tell me now. Do you or do you not have a courtier? Videl looked away from her mother's eyes; her cheeks deepening its reddening state.  
  
She soon found her lap fascinating, as she wouldn't dare look away from it. I do. Her cheeks reddened even more.  
  
Karen didn't know what to do; her feelings at the moment were all swirling together in a large mass of indistinguishable emotions. She didn't know what to think, didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to be happy for her daughter? Or was she supposed to be angered or saddened? But what she did know was that something had to be done, before it was too late; and both their hearts shall be broken.  
  
Listen and listen good Videl. She brought her daughters chin up so that she could look into her eyes. You must never see him again. If you truly love him, you will never see him again. That is, if you value his life. Videl shook her head frantically, tears starting to come out. Neither of them knew at that moment that there was a tall dark hooded figure on the other side of the door listening intently onto their conversation.  
  
But mother I love him! Karen put a supporting hand on her daughter's shoulders.  
  
Videl, you mustn't. You know you have already been promised to the Duke of Pembrokeshire.  
  
She shook her head, tears coming out. No never! I don't love him, and I never shall. Sir Benfro is nothing more then a blowhard! I will never love a man so so.  
  
Disgusting, putrid, ugly She started listing off noticeable treats. It was clear that she didn't like the man herself.  
  
  
  
Yes, yes I know, but the fact remands; your father has promised you to him.  
  
But I shall not and will not love a man so cold, don't you understand? I don't love him mother! Videl said as she threw her fists to her side.  
  
But you must! Your father is already getting suspicious of your actions. You must! For the good of his welfare and your own. She pulled her closer to her, making them face to face.  
  
I digress. She turned to the side, not wanting to look into her mother's eyes.  
  
Tell me something daughter, do you truly love this suitor?  
  
Videl had a smile on her face, Yes, yes I do, with my heart and soul.  
  
Then you shall do what is best for him; you must never see him again. If you value his life my daughter, then you will do what is right. Videl looked down, was it possible that her mother was right? Deep down she knew it was so, but how could she give up something so precious to her, part of her soul? Tears were streaming down her face; she knew what she had to do.   
  
Cheer up daughter, all will be well. She looked at her mother, her smile as bright as the sun.   
  
She then had a smirk on her face. Videl looked up, her mothers sudden change in facial features were slightly alarming to her.  
  
She pulled back from her mother.  
  
Tell me something daughter, have you lain with this suitor? Her ever present smirk grew larger.  
  
A small chuckle escaped the queen as was heard the scream throughout the halls as the dark figure retreated from whence he came.  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
Have you made the preparations? The lord of the Saiyan Empire asked.  
  
The servant bowed his head. Yes my liege, all the preparations are in place. It is on your word that we shall commence the operation.  
  
Very good Kah'koah, you have served me well. He said with a smirk.   
  
The servant lifted his head up. Thank y Just as he was about to finish his statement, the king lifted his hand.  
  
You are dismissed; I have no further use for you, farewell. A merciless smirk on his face was ever present as he lifted his hand and a large ball of energy was released, tearing through the servants flesh, incinerating him.   
  
He looked at the startled faces of the other servants in the room Well, get to it! He commanded as they all scurried about the palace to their duty's.  
  
Who is the second in command after Kah'koah!? Maybe I shouldn't have gotten rid of him just yet oh well.'  
  
That would be me, sire. A man came out of the shadows.  
  
And you are? The king raised an eyebrow.  
  
I would be your third in command, after Kah'koah, second now He gazed down to the ashes by his feet. Can I have someone clean this up, it's dirtying the floor NOW! He called to one of the lower servants.   
  
Throw it into the garden. The servant bowed his head and walked off to his task. The king raised an eyebrow, something that much resembled a smirk creeping over his face. What? Ash is good fertilizer. He shrugged his shoulders. The king snorted in reply.  
  
You seem to have a strong command over lower servants. He took a sip of his wine. I like that; you will make a good adviser. And your name is?   
  
Thank you my lord. They call me Kane. He bowed.  
  
I trust you know the plan?  
  
Yes sire. We shall commence at once. The king nodded.   
  
Remember, I want them kept alive until I get what I want.  
  
He walked through the halls of the mass labyrinths of the palace, swiftly coming to a halt at a large entryway. Large gilded double doors adorned the massive opening. He pushed them in, making a very loud crackling sound. The occupants on the other side stopped what they were going and paid attention to the patron walking in. They all bowed their heads in respect for the man's higher status. In return he nodded and told them to take a seat.   
  
All right, you all are here for a very special mission, commissioned by the very king himself. And if you fail I can honestly guarantee that you won't live to fight another day. He shot the men a very evil glare.  
  
He walked to the other side of the room. Your mission is simple yet complex: you are to go to earth and capture the royal family. Not a hair is to be harmed, and you must absolutely not get caught, for the penalty will be death. The men nodded a reply.  
  
You have three hours for preparation, after said time you are to depart and return within one day. Is that understood? He stopped in his stride and looked at the men.   
  
Yes Sir. They said in unison.   
  
He nodded. He watched as the men walked through the doors and to the hangers that stood on the other side of the building.  
  
A young woman with jet-black hair wearing armor walked up behind him. Status report. He said clearly with no emotion.  
  
Three pods are out of commission due to heavy artillery fire and plutonium ore deficiency. She stared at him, noting how well the armor looked on him. The subtle curves of his body She would do anything for him, although it would mean turning her back on her morals. She grew up as a Saiyan, but she never felt like one at heart. She was snapped out of her little fantasy like daydream as he turned to her.  
  
And what of the bomb? He looked at her with cold eyes; they seemed to be piercing through her.  
  
She stuttered for a moment as she quickly rummaged through the folder she carried by her side. the bomb will be ready within 5 hours time. She shut the folder quickly and looked back up to him.  
  
He nodded. Very good. He turned back around.   
  
T-Thank you sir. She bowed her head.   
  
Well get to it! What are you standing around for? She turned around and started to run back to her duties.   
  
She stopped for a moment as he turned back around to her. And oh, Nina, you have become a great secretary. She smiled for the praise and turned back around to walk back to her post, making sure everything was going smoothly.   
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
Listen and listen good, I want you to follow her and find out exactly who this person is: what he does, where he lives, and most of all WHO THE HELL IS HE! I will NOT have my daughter gallivanting around with some insignificant commoner. Is that understood? The king said as he drummed his fingers on his thrown armrest.  
  
Yes sire, at once. He kneeled on one knee as he placed right hand over his heart and bowed his head. He then quickly stood up and walked out of the opulent expanse of space, as he casually placed his black hood over his head.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
She didn't listen to her, she couldn't. Despite what her mother had to say, how could she deny herself that of the most precious gifts, true love? She stopped for a moment; she could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking that it was just her own feet, she continued on her way to their special place. She pushed back a branch as she made her way into the secluded area. Her heart leapt as she could see that he was already there.   
  
He turned to her, his smile ever glistening into the morning sun, oh how she loved to see him smile. She ran to him, her arms open wide with excitement. She jumped into his arms as he twirled them around in his grasp, laughing in delight. He put her down and looked into her eyes, he was sure that he could never love anyone more.  
  
Videl, I can't stay long, I have to go back home and help my father attend to a few matters. She pouted; she never wanted their time together to end.  
  
"But I did want to stop by and give you this; I made it special for you. It's a necklace." He pulled out a golden chain with a pendant that appeared to be an opal. The ornament itself was quite strange, as it had two symbols on it. The first one was of a double-headed bird with a crown holding a rectangular shape that had the numbers "thirty-three" on them. The next one below it was odd, as it looked to be a pyramid that was split vertically. At the top of the pyramid was an eye that radiated, and on the lower half was a square and compass that encircled a rather large letter "G". He placed it around her neck and clasped it. She turned around to face him, giving him a light yet intimate kiss on the lips.  
  
She placed her hand over the smoother surface of the jewel and looked back up to him. I shall cherish it forever. She said warmly.  
  
I have one and now you do to. As long as you have it we will always be able to find each other, no matter how far apart we are. And we will always be together forever. She smiled back at him.  
  
So I guess it's kind of like a symbolic way of binding us together forever then. She looked down at it once more before clasping it in her hands as if her life depended on it.   
  
He laughed while he wrapped his arms around her. Yeah I guess you could say that. But I don't need material things to say that I will always love you forever, because I always will. He lifted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.  
  
You know that don't you? He said while looking down at her.  
  
I do. She said as she wrapped her arms around him tighter, snuggling into his chest.  
  
As much as I hate to do this, I must go. My father is expecting me to be back soon, and I do not want to disappoint him. I'll see you again soon my love He gave her a kiss on the forehead as he released her.   
  
He walked down the hill to where the bustling streets were, he stopped and waved back to her and she did the same. Goodbye Gohan! I will see you soon. She said while on her toes, waving.  
  
With that, he ran off, into the bustling streets of the metropolis.   
  
So that's his namehow peculiar' Little did Gohan know, he was being followed and he was doing exactly what he wanted him to do. The man in the hooded cloak followed his unsuspecting subject until he stopped at a very large building that seemed to loom over all the high towers. The man was speechless for a moment. Could this be the son of the most powerful businessman in the world? The man who wed the infamous outcast Chichi, and her half-bastard son? He would just have to find out.   
  
He waited until dark, when he saw the subject of his mission retreat from the large building with a large man who was mid weight, and ghostly white hair, the spitting image of Sir Luke Browning; the most powerful businessman in the world. That was a twist. He had not expected that. He followed them until the retreated into the comfort of their vast home, swiftly making his way back to palace walls, with some very interesting information.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
The next morning there was a knock at the door. Gohan opened it, and there was a group of ten men or so standing outside of it. The one closest to him took out what looked to be a rolled up piece of paper. The man unrolled it and spoke. By Royal proclamation, Gohan, Son of Luke Browning the Third, is to stand before the king. He rolled the parchment back up and put it back in his side satchel.   
  
What is the meaning of this intrusion? A large man came behind Gohan and peered out the door.  
  
It appears as though your son, Mr. Browning, has committed a crime, the solider said.   
  
What! What crime?! What is the meaning of this? I can assure you that my son has committed no such crime!  
  
He is being charged for defying royal proclamation. Please stand aside.   
  
Wait! Please! What royal proclamation? The soldiers looked at each other and then to the man that blocked the door.  
  
We are not told such matters. We are simply following orders. Now please, stand aside. He did so, what more could he do? If he tried to stop them, it would only make matters worse. They walked up to Gohan, kindly asking for his cooperation. He obliged and followed them out, cuffing him on the spot.  
  
He turned back to his father, giving him a curt nod that said everything would be all right. He watched as they took him away, his son, the only one he had ever known. He closed the doors knowing he couldn't do anything to fight back. All he could do was hope and pray that he would be all right.  
  
Good luck my son, he said as he turned back around and closed the door.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
There was a swift knock on the door, and Videl jumped out of her slumber as the intrusion continued, slowly getting out of the plush down comforters. She groggily groaned and rubbed her eyes as she opened the door to see who it was. It was her old handmaiden, but the servants don't wake her until, at the very latest, half past eleven, so naturally something was up.   
  
What is it? It's too early to do anything, she said rubbing her eyes.  
  
Miss, your father commands that you present yourself in the thrown room at once.  
  
She rose and eyebrow. Commands? You can't be serious.  
  
I'm afraid so my lady. Hurry, we must get you dressed. Look at you all up in the gaff, we can't have you looking like a veritable mogul now can we, she said while pushing her in the room.   
  
Blimey! You look positively arse over tit! My word, what would your mother say ghastly   
  
Jennie! How rude! Hmph A small chuckle escaped her long time handmaiden as she closed the door behind them.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
The men walked through the back corridors of the palace, as Gohan's chains clanged against the walls of the ancient path as they suddenly came to an abrupt halt. The holder of the keys turned to him and looked him straight in the eye.   
  
Listen and listen well. When you enter that throne room, you are to abide by strict rules of society that must be followed. Do you understand? He nodded. Good, now you are only to speak when spoken to and only under the condition that he wants you to. If you fear for your life that is He nodded once more and they continued on their way. He could see a large door coming up swiftly, he soon found himself in what only one would call a foreboding feeling. The doors were large and intimidating, who knew what horrors lay behind.  
  
This is the throne room, remember what I said. He nodded once more. My name is Arthur by the way. Good luck to you Gohan, you certainly are going to need it. A smile spread across his face as he opened the doors and pushed him threw, four guards following him in, two on each side.  
  
He turned around slowly closing the doors behind him. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again Gohan. Godspeed   
  
Videl walked casually into the room, she honestly didn't know why her father had to wake her up on such short notice. When she walked in she felt somewhat strange, all eyes turned to her. She could see her mother to her father's right, and his army of advisors to his left. She didn't know why her mother had a grim look on her face, but brushed it off as nothing. She also noticed that there were quite a few palace guards standing about the perimeter of the room. She could have sworn that they were dungeon guards, but why would there be dungeon guards here? She thought quickly as the back door swung open to reveal four other guards and she face faulted when she saw him come through. GOHAN!' her mind screamed.  
  
she screamed as she ran to him. What is the meaning of this father?  
  
Ah, so this confirms it, he said as she ran over to him, kneeling by his side; she didn't know what to do. Was she going to brake down and cry? Or was she supposed to be angry, or both?  
  
Confirms what father? Let Gohan go! He doesn't deserve to be treated like his! Her anger was fuming.  
  
Hold you tongue! He stood up and looked her in the eye. How dare you show such disrespect? She dropped her head, ashamed at what she had just done. You're lucky I don't have your little friend over there executed.  
  
But why father? What has he done wrong?  
  
What has he done wrong? Have you gone mad child? He has disobeyed direct parliament! Such a crime is treason to the crown. In any other case, he would be sentenced to death on the spot. You're lucky that you're able to see him alive right now, he said while sitting back down.  
  
Father, he has not committed any such crime.  
  
Videl don't it's not worth it, Gohan pleaded, please don't get yourself in anymore trouble because of me. He was hit on the side of the head by one of the guards.  
  
Don't speak unless you're spoken to boy, the king said to him in a deadly tone.  
  
He stood back up, slowly walking up to his daughter before him; clearly showing his size over most people in the room. He looked down on her, a scowl etched on his face. How dare you talk back to me, he said in a monotone voice as he smacked her. Gohan tried to jump out, but he was back down by the guards and held down by the chains that surrounded him.  
  
Videl dropped on her knees, crying profusely. She looked up to her father, her tears pouring out as if a dam burst within her. Her voice was a whisper. Why? Why are you doing this? When all he is guilty for is stealing my heart... She looked down at the marble tiles she was sitting on, her tears still pouring out. And showing me what it feels like to love, and be loved in return. Can't you see that father? The only thing he is guilty of is making me happy She looked at him, her voice barely over a whisper, she was crying as if she was mourning the death of a loved one.   
  
He looked at Gohan, the pain in his eyes obviously visible. And then he looked back at his daughter. Did she really care for him that much? No matter, it can't be done. It simply isn't done. He must look strong; he will not bend to the will of his daughter's emotions. He had to be a strong leader, no matter what.  
  
take him away. Place him in the dungeons reserved for those that don't deserve death, where he shall live out the rest of his days. They pulled Gohan up, taking him through the doors. Gohan gave her one of his amazing smiles that told her that everything would be all right. But how could she believe that? Her father practically sentenced him to death.  
  
She screamed, throwing her fists to the ground. She was shaking her head screaming incoherent words.  
  
He stared down at her; did she really love him that much? He placed a hand on her shoulder, only for it to be swatted away. She looked up at him, hate evident in her expression. I  
  
She swiftly got on her feet, scowling at him. Don't talk to me! Don't ever talk to me! she said while running off to god knows where.   
  
Karen ran down, but stopped as she faced her husband. She looked disgusted at him. Are you happy now? she asked flatly, disdain clearly evident in her tone. She shook her head as she ran off after her daughter. VIDEL WAIT! she cried storming out the room.  
  
  


  
~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
The gates closed behind him. Hey, look happy, enjoy your new home, the guard said sarcastically, turning around with his hands up at the sides. What's that scowl for? You have everything you need, a nice bed   
  
Gohan looked at the stone surface and his scowl deepened, as to say what the hell are you talking about?!' Cozy interior He looked around at the mold infested closet sized room. And most of all all the rats you can eat. The guard laughed, clearly showing his rotten teeth; strong evidence that he never brushed his teeth before, what with the smell and all. Gohan scrunched his nose at the putrid odder, definitely never brushed before.   
  
The guard laughed once more before curtly giving a fake bow and walking back upstairs. Gohan cursed to himself, he knew he should have been more careful. Now he has to find some way to get himself out of this mess.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
Videl, calm down. We will find out some way to fix this, I promise you, Karen said as she sat next to her daughter. It's been nearly six hours since she ran out of the throne room. It took her a while before her mother finally found her in the garden, sobbing away, as she thought she would be. She collected up her daughter and told her that it was best to get her inside and talk. She obliged with some hesitation but obeyed her mother's wishes anyway.  
  
But I hate him mother, I hate him! Videl threw herself onto her mother, obviously starting another crying fit.  
  
I know, I know. Shhh there now. We mustn't cry our life away now. Life still lives on, and so do you. Instead of crying and doing nothing, why not try acting and doing something? Videl suddenly stopped crying and looked back up at her mother. Was she suggesting the unthinkable?  
  
are you suggesting that She smiled at her daughter.  
  
That you should get some rest, tomorrow is another day, she said with a wink. Videl's heart fluttered; there was still hope after all.  
  
You really love him don't you dear? she said warmly as she cupped her daughter's cheek and rubbing the tears away with her thumb while using the other to push back a fallen strand that made its way down the side of her temple.  
  
I do, more then anything in the world. Karen smiled inwardly and out at the response. Her daughter finally found happiness, and she would do anything to protect it.  
  
She paused for a moment and peered out the window, she could see streaks of light passing by. Look Videl! Falling stars, this must be a good sign. Make a wish, she said as she looked back at her daughter.  
  
one, two, three I have never seen so many at once. I think that was about ten that passed by! I never seen a shower, this is really beautiful. She looked up at the sky in awe, what wonderful mysteries nature has.  
  
Well then, this means you must have ten times the luck. Videl turned back to her mother; hope clearly shined bright in eyes. Come, we have much to do and so little time  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
Sir, we have just landed outside the city gates, said a man in Saiyan armor.  
  
Are you all accounted for? the voice spoke through the communicator.  
  
Yes sir, all ten accounted for.  
  
Commence operation at once.  
  
Yes sir. He turned around to face his men. You have all been briefed on the mission at hand. Remember that the key factor in this mission is to acquire the royal family; there must be no casualties in the family. Is that understood?  
  
Yes sir!  
  
Remember that stealth is essential in this mission. It is best that we are not caught. The tension between governments is already strained enough as it is, so if you are caught, eliminate all witnesses. Remember, we don't want much attention being drawn to use. Stealth is key, do we have an understanding?  
  
Yes sir!  
  
Gentlemen, ready for battle.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
They made their way swiftly into the palace walls without any hesitation at all, quietly making there way into unseen corners. They broke up into three groups, one would go for the princess, the second would go for the queen, and the third had the pleasure of acquiring the king himself.  
  
The first group was waiting patiently for the handmaidens to leave, not wanting to stir up a fuss. The three women that tended to the princess finally left the chambers. The three soldiers that were assigned to her quickly and quietly broke the locked door and entered. Videl was sleeping innocently as they made their way over her to her bed. They positioned themselves side by side, one was to pull the covers and the two were to drug her as she woke up.  
  
The man at the base of the bed pulled it abruptly, making sure that she woke up as he did so. Her eyes slowly opened, a bit dazed to what exactly was going on. She sat up and looked around; she could see three figures around her.  
  
'Bout time you woke up, the one to her right said with a laugh.  
  
What the! Who She fell back in her bed as a hand with some sort of cloth covered her nose and mouth.  
  
One down. The man to her left lifted his arm and pressed a button on a device over left eye. Sir, we have taken the princess into possession.  
  
Good work, rendezvous with S-2 and report back when you have captured the queen.  
  
Affirmative captain. And the link ended. You heard the man, get to it. He said clapping his hands.  
  
They scurried out of the room and walked back down the hall, using their scouters to locate S-2 or group two.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
Are you sure you have everything planned out? she asked as they walked to the front of the dungeon entrance.  
  
Yes my queen. The solider bowed, his straight lilac hair flowing downward over his face as he did so.  
  
There is no need to bow. She caressed his soft cheek, looking into his cerulean eyes. Arthur, you have been such a kind and loving companion these past cold and lonely years. I owe you my gratitude and so much more. She pulled him into a kiss but he stopped her.  
  
I can't, he said in a hushed tone.   
  
She looked sad, and he hated himself for it. I suppose you're right, you could never love an older woman like me. You, a young vibrant young man in your early twenties could never love a woman nearly twice your age. He looked down, trying to find the right words.   
  
No! No, it's not that His eyes trailed back down to the same spot on the floor that he was just looking at.  
  
Then what is it? Her question full of hope and other emotions all too mixed up to decipher.  
  
I-I'm sorry my queen, I can't betray my king, as much as I want to I'm sorry I just can't.  
  
She smiled at him. Loyal till death, I see. Such a rare trait these days; I understand. He smiled at her back. And please, no need to be so formal, call me Karen.  
  
I-I can't its much too informal. He looked down; he really couldn't look her in the eye, for he feared he would give into temptation.   
  
Please, I insist consider it a royal proclamation. And you would never disobey a direct order now would you?  
  
He raised an eyebrow, she did not just say what he thought she said. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes, then fell upon her long blond hair; he felt sick that her husband treated her in such a manor. How could he ignore such a beauty, dare he say goddess before him?  
  
He smiled inwardly and out. Yes my q My Karen I like the sound of that.' He bowed once more; she laughed and tilted his head up. I told you, there is no need for that when you're with me.  
  
He nodded. Then please, don't call me Arthur. It's much too formal for my tastes anyway. She smiled.  
  
Well then, what would you like to be called, stud? He laughed and waved his hand as he blushed.   
  
No, I never liked my first name, call me by my middle. I prefer it anyway.  
  
Oh, I never knew you had one. I always assumed that you only had a first and a last. She stood there, arms at her side.  
  
Well, it's Trunks.   
  
She pondered that for a moment, and then smiled. I like that. See Trunks, there is still much we don't know about each other. We should spend more time with each other.  
  
He smiled back. They both came to halt as a group of people surrounded them, all extending their palms out as if they were going to shot.  
  
We don't want any trouble, Trunks said as he stood in front of the queen to protect her.  
  
We don't want any either, now just hand over the queen and everything will be fine, a tall masculine man commanded.  
  
Sorry to disappoint you but you can't have her. Trunks snarled at the men before him, taking up a stance. He narrowed his eyes   
  
Then I'm sorry that I have to do this. The tallest of the three men pointed a finger straight at Trunks, and then fired a concentrated ki blast that pierced straight through the upper part of his chest, sending him falling to the ground. Behind him, the queen screamed, catching his nearly lifeless body as it fell. She cradled him in her arms on the floor, rocking back and forth as she did.  
  
Drug her and take her. Just then, three other men appeared behind her, and her vision went blank.   
  
Took you three long enough to get here. Pick her up and let's get going. We have to report back to the captain now. He checked his scanner and pointed to the north corridor where they were already waiting from them.   
  
Let's go, the captain has already bagged the prize He laughed for a moment and continued. The king must have been a push over now let's go!   
  
What of the body? A young man asked.  
  
Leave it, it is no concern to us, nor can they point the blame on us. Now let's go! They all ran out the entryway, leaving what they thought to be a corps. Trunks staggered to his feet, pulling on the railing on the nearby stairs for support. He walked as fast as he could down the long winding staircase, into the depths of the castle that only very few knew existed. We walked down the long path, clutching onto his shoulder to stop some of the bleeding. He soon found his destination as he nearly collapsed from the pain.  
  
ARTHUR!! What happened to you! Who did this? Trunks clenched his teeth as he moved, the pain almost unbearable. He pulled out a set of keys and tossed them to Gohan.  
  
w-we haven't much time. He was wheezing, teetering on the brink of unconsciousness.  
  
Who did this to you? Gohan was nearly frantic, this was not good.  
  
N-Never mind that, j-just find them. He was coughing up blood, definitely not a good sign. Gohan opened up the gate door and immediately jumped to his side.  
  
Find whom? FIND WHOM!? What's going on! We need to get you to a doctor and fast! Gohan said as he tried to pick him up.  
  
He leaned over to his side and started coughing. N-No, t-there is no time. Y-You have to find them.  
  
FIND WHO? Gohan was nearly shaking him for an answer.  
  
T-The royal family, t-they have been k-kidnapped, Trunks said while trying to sit up.  
  
WHAT! How did that happen? Never mind, we need to get you to a doctor first, he said while lifting him up.  
  
No! T-There is no time, y-you must hurry b-before it is too late. More blood was spilling out of his mouth now and as hard as he tried there was no use, he couldn't get out of Gohan's grip; not in this state.  
  
I'm going to get you to a doctor first. Now don't argue.  
  
  
  
No buts'! I will find them, no matter how far they are, Gohan said as he walked up the stairs with Trunks in his arms  
  
Trunks started dumbfounded at him.   
  
Gohan smiled back at him. I have my ways. He walked to the medical wing and laid him on a cot. He then called for a nurse to care for him.  
  
I'll be going now. Trunks nodded at him.   
  
be safe. Gohan nodded. It was clear that his cough wasn't getting any better, nor was the bleeding.   
  
Trunks held his hand out, grasping onto Gohan's arm with a deadly hold. Gohan turned to see him looking into his eyes with a piercing gaze. It was as if he was searching through his soul. me back my queen. Gohan nodded as Trunks closed his eyes, resting his head on the firm pillow behind him. He opened his eyes once more to see Gohan walking through the doors and out into the open courtyard.  
  
was his last word as he closed his eyes; for the very last time.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
Put them into the pod, the captain commanded as he walked over to the communicator in his own ship. He took out a small key from his right pocket and placed it into a slot on the side of a keypad. As soon as the key was entered, a wide screen rose up from the back of the keypad. The screen flashed to reveal the face of a woman, quaintly asking for his name and password to be entered. He did so and a link was established to the home base.  
  
A man appeared in front of the screen. What do you have to report? the man asked in a monotone voice.  
  
The prize is secure. The figure nodded his head. Proceed with transport at once. You are to report to the docking bay of the royal aircraft just above the planetary space station. We will be expecting you within the hour, is that understood?   
  
Yes sir. He nodded.  
  
Very good, proceed. The figure turned around just as the screen went blank and the link was shut.  
  
Load em up! All the men rushed over to their respective ships and began turning on their ships' thrusters.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
Kane walked out of the main control room and paced down the long corridor to a pair of large gilded doors; pushing them to the side to reveal a short man with spiky hair sitting on a chair obviously not made for him.  
  
Kane walked up to him and bowed his head. My lord.   
  
The man who sat on the chair kept one hand under his chin as if he was bored, while drumming his fingers on the armrest. What do you have to report?   
  
Everything is in place sire: captain Ginyu is on his way with the royal family, and the bomb is set and ready to be loaded on your command. He finished off by bowing and waiting for the commands of his king.  
  
Splendid, ready the ship.   
  
As you command. Kane stood back up on his legs and walked out the doors.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
Gohan ran quickly, pushing past crowds of people in the busy streets, frantically looking at his watch every so often. He had to make it back home as quickly as possible. He spotted an unsuspecting man with a bicycle, he ran over to him as soon as he got off and grabbed it; throwing himself over the seat as he peddled off down the street. He turned back looking at the bewildered stranger, giving him a bright smile and yelling he would return it back to him when he was through using it.  
  
He made good time as he approached the estate gates of his home, making his way past the guards in the front lawn, waving as he passed by. He jumped off the bike the second he neared the front door. He quickly passed through them as he searched for his father. His search found Gohan in the kitchen, finding his father sitting on the stool near the breakfast bar.  
  
He shot up from his trance, jumping off his seat and throwing himself into a hug.  
  
I was so worried about you! I wanted to do something, I just didn't know what. I've been sitting here thinking up different ways of getting you out of there. He pulled his son in deeper, squeezing him as tight as he could.  
  
can't breath He looked down at his son; he chuckled somewhat before letting him go.  
  
Sorry, I was just so happy to see you're alive, how did you get out of there?  
  
I have no time to explain, but I need the ship. He blinked down at his son; he was taken aback a bit.   
  
but what do you need it for?  
  
I need to find someone.  
  
He had a worried look on his face, but obliged by handing him the keys.  
  
A smile appeared on his face as he looked up at his father. The person I want to spend the rest of eternity with.  
  
He smiled back down to his son. Your mother would be so proud; god knows the woman was obsessed with grandchildren.  
  
Gohan sighed. If only his mother was alive, he really did miss her greatly. But he knew he should never dwell on the past. He looked up to his father and gave him a smile. I must go now, wish me luck.   
  
He pulled his son in for one last hug. He released him and gave him one last gentle smile. Good luck, my son.  
  
Thanks dad, bye! He said as he ran out the back doors and into the garden. He spotted the plane hangar to the far left of the platform, running to it; he opened the glass-domed roof door and entered the cockpit, swiftly trailing his fingers over the controls turning them on. The controls came to life with flashing colors, as soon as a voice was heard.   
  
Good day Gohan, how are you this evening? The voice asked.  
  
Not so good He pulled out a necklace from under his shirt and placed the circular jewel that it was attached to onto what looked like to be a circular depression on the dashboard. Begin tracking sequence.  
  
Tracking sequence commenced. Subject: Videl Hapsburg. Gohan waited patiently as the computer screen calculated the correct distance and coordinates of the subject.   
  
The screen brightened. Tracking complete, Subject: Videl Hapsburg found. Approximate coordinates: Gemini district, section five. Distance: three point six two five light years. Approximate time of arrival: one hour, three minutes.  
  
Gemini district Saiyan territory. He pulled on the controls and the plane lifted up into the air, hovering slightly over the ground as it built up momentum for its boost into hyperspace.   
  
Lift of will begin in five four three two one The plane exploded into hyperspace as it shot into the sky like a shooting star.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
Prepare for docking entry, the captain said through the intercom system that linked him and his men.   
  
Yes sir, they said in unison.  
  
The docking bay opened as ten large landing pads came into view. One by one turning on their landing thrusters and slowly made contact with the landing pads. Steam filled the room as each of the pod doors opened. A man with a purple complexion wearing Saiyan armor stepped out, only to be confronted with a man in front of him.  
  
Captain Ginyu, the man standing in front said as he placed his hands behind him, holding them in a curt lacking manner.   
  
My lord Kane; so nice to see you again, he said as he bowed.  
  
I trust you have them secure? Kane asked with obvious impatience  
  
Yes sir.  
  
Bring them into the thrown room in the east corridor of the ship at once. He turned around and walked out of the docking bay.  
  
Yes sir, was all he said before calling out to his men, telling them to off load the cargo.'  
  
He walked over to the sleeping bodies and slightly gave them each a hearty smack on the face, waking them slightly up. The king was the first to awaken from his drugged state.  
  
He looked around to the unfamiliar faces, and then back to the man he saw right before he woke up. He scowled when he saw the purple man; never has he been treated with such disrespect. He narrowed his eyes. What is the meaning of this? Why have you brought us here?  
  
Ginyu sighed and shook his head. Chill out afro man, he said as he gave him another smack in the face.  
  
The king paled and cringed, running behind his wife's waking body for protection. Ginyu snorted at this. Pitiful. You don't deserve to be a king you coward. Look at you, running behind your wife, using her as a shield no less. He snorted once more, distaste evident in his eyes.  
  
Take them to the thrown room.  
  
They pulled the silent waking bodies of the queen and princess and a girlishly screaming king down the long pathways of the ship, until they arrived in front of two incredibly large doors. They were pushed inside and presented before the king, sitting in his overly large chair with his armor and cape proudly displayed. Immediately the Atlantean king's eyes widened and then quickly turned into a very hateful glare.  
  
I should have known Miso Miso Soup.   
  
He laughed down at the kneeling figure before him. What? You sound surprised. He laughed once more and stood up; walking down to the trembling form of what he thought was a king. You really are pathetic; you don't deserve to be called king. Nevertheless, I have a proposition for you, he said walking around the man on the floor.  
  
And that proposition would be? he said raising a brow.  
  
That you have to give up all the Earth's holdings and pledge allegiance to the Saiyan crown.  
  
And if I don't?   
  
Miso stopped walking and looked down. Then I will destroy the earth, wipeout the entire Human race and kill your family.  
  
You, expect me to give up everything and surrender to you Saiyans? I think not.  
  
Oh, I think you might want to reconsider that. I have a bomb aimed straight for Earth as we speak. It's set to go off in an hour.  
  
**Sixty minutes**  
  
You wouldn't dare! He tried to jump at the Saiyan king, but it was useless as he was chained.  
  
Oh, I think I do. Throw them into a cell, he said as he sat himself back on his thrown. The men in the chamber pulled the royal family up, and walked out the door. I expect to hear your decision before the hour is up, he said as they walked out.   
  
Just then, Kane walked out from his shadowy corner. Splendidly done, your majesty, he said as he bowed.  
  
Why thank you Kane, so happy that you approve. He stared at his home planet through the glass window while sipping some wine out of his glass.   
  
I-I um I just mean that there is no way that he can deny Saiyan autonomy now. Either you wipe them out, or they surrender under your will. Brilliant, absolutely brilliant, nothing but pure geniu He was cut off by the king.  
  
Shut up Kane, I don't like ass kissers. He kept his eye on the blood red planet before him.   
  
Yes your majesty? he asked looking up from his bowed state.  
  
You have done well, Kane, I owe you my gratitude. The king said.   
  
Why thank you my liege, it is an hono He was cut off again.   
  
As with all splendid advisors, you are privileged with the same fate. Goodbye Kane He suddenly looked down; a malicious gleam present in his eyes as his emotionless facial expression turned into one of pure evil. His hand extended, and a laugh escaped him as a large ki blast was fired through Kane's heart. Just then, a cry was heard from across the room as a young woman threw herself to the ground, catching his lifeless body.  
  
She looked back up to the king, tears streaming down her face. How could you do this? He has done nothing wrong! He serves you, takes orders from you without hesitation, and this is what you do! How can you treat such loyalty with such apathetic emotion? Have you no decency?   
  
He looked down at the crying from below him. She looked up at him in the eye, disdain evident as it clearly shown through past all other emotions. Take her away; throw her in the men's quarters or something. She might be of some use there, he said with a smirk as a guard pulled her out of the room kicking and screaming.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


**  
  
  
Fifty minutes**  
  
Approaching targeted area. Approximate time to entry: forty-five seconds and counting. The numbers on the computer screen counted down as they approached rapidly.  
  
Well I know we can't blast in there, it would make way too much commotion. So what to do, what to do I got it! It's risky but we have to take a chance.  
  
twenty-four twenty-three  
  
Well, here we go. He took in a deep breath, as he approached the opening of the docking bay. Careful not a make an aggressive looking entry, he entered slowly as if he was being expected. Coming to a halt, he shut off the engines and casually stepped out of the aircraft as if nothing was wrong. Just then, a swarm of guards surrounded him, pointing their laser handguns. [1]  
  
Who the hell are you and what are you doing here? There was no word of expected aircraft to arrive within the time period, said what appeared to the commanding officer in the vicinity.  
  
Whoa, whoa guys Gohan said while walking up to the officer, but was stopped by a gun in his face. WHOA! Chill, I mean no harm! Gohan said waving his hands.  
  
State your purpose, the officer stated dryly.  
  
Think Gohan Think!' I-I'm from head quarters yeah that's it, I'm from head quarters. I'm here to speak with the king. I have an important message from the council of elders, Gohan said as he laughed nervously waving his hands in the air.  
  
The officer looked at him over again and raised a brow; he dropped his hand to the side, earning a relived sigh from Gohan. What the hell are you doing here now? You're not expected for another day or so. Gohan laughed nervously, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Gohan struggled to come up with an answer. Uh you know those elders. They always change their minds at the very last second, and expect you to comply with their demands right then and there.   
  
This earned a chuckle from the officer. He turned to one of the lower ranking guards. You, escort mister   
  
he said.  
  
Escort Mr. Gohan to the thrown room. Just then a phone rang and a guard called for the officer to the phone.  
  
Yes sir. The guard saluted his superior and motioned for Gohan to follow him. Just as Gohan reached for the door the officer turned and yelled at his direction.  
  
STOP HIM! That man is a fraud! With that, Gohan ran as fast as he could out the door; dodging guards down the hall to the left by making a fast corner to the right and into a closet door.   
  
He heard running footsteps come up to the door and then stop, abruptly. CRAP! Why do you have to stop right here!' Okay men, the impostor is wearing a white button up T-shirt, a dark brown leather jacket and black pants typical human attire. All right, you five take the left, you five take the right, and the rest of you will follow the corridor up the hall. Is that understood?  
  
**Forty-five minutes**  
  
YES SIR! As the rest of the men rounded the corners, the head officer leaned back into the closet door.  
  
Shit! I knew something was up the second he stepped out. The council just called to say that the messenger has been canceled. I wonder what his motives are probably to save the royal family no doubt. Well we can't let that happen now can we damn it! I want him found now! As he was leaned back on the door, Gohan moved to the side of the wall, knocking a pail over.  
  
Gohan looked frantically for a place to hide, but there really wasn't much of a place to hide in a five by five area. What the hell The officer jumped up from his position and eyed the closet door with a smirk. With a grunt he slowly opened the door; a scowl replaced his smirk as he slammed the door shut and walked down the hall. Damn rats  
  
Gohan sighed as he jumped down from his spread position on the ceiling and ran out, specifically the opposite direction of the guards. He came across a hall that read Officer's Chambers, deciding that it wasn't the best place to go considering we was wanted by one; he thought it best to turn the other way. But as he was turning around(,) he heard screams coming from down the hall. Hoping it didn't lead him to a bedroom, and ultimately a waste of time he followed the screams until he came upon a door. Cursing to himself, he ran the other way but was stopped again by the same scream. It was asking for help now.  
  
Pushing open the door, he saw two guys: one holding down the girl; and the second trying to de-cloth her, but failing in attempt to. Running to the girl's side, Gohan punched the man holding her down, setting her free from his grasp. She kneed the man on top of her while Gohan pulled a roundhouse and hit the man directly on the side of his head; dropping the man on the floor.   
  
Come on lets go! Gohan called to her as he ran out. She followed him to the door but stopped to run back to kick the man in the nuts. Gohan cringed at the sight, no one deserved that no matter how evil, it just wasn't right. After finishing said jab to the groin, she ran back out and followed Gohan down the hall.  
  
Who are you? she asked as they ran down the hall.  
  
He turned to her. My name's Gohan. He extended his hand to her; she really didn't know what he was doing until she looked him over and realized that he wasn't in Saiyan attire, but human. She recognized the gesture as well. It was human custom to shake hands on first meeting. She kindly took it and smiled.   
  
You're human, aren't you? She said  
  
Yes I am. Well half actually, my father was Saiyan, he said back, earning a raised eyebrow from her.  
  
Really now? Well that's a first; I have never met a half breed before.   
  
He smiled back at her. Well there is a first time for everything now isn't there.  
  
True, but why are you here? This place really isn't the safest place for a human you know.  
  
Well I'm trying to find someone, some people actually. I'm here to save the royal family, the princess is my girlfriend. Now this startled her, for she hadn't expected this from the half-breed. But she smiled back at him.  
  
Well then you will need my help, my name is Nina, at your service. She kindly extended her hand in the same fashion Gohan just did. He took it and smiled.  
  
I appreciate it and all but, why are you helping me? I mean, aren't you a Saiyan?  
  
By blood, but not heart. I never liked the way our government handled things. And let's just say that I have my own grudge against the aristocracy, and I wouldn't mind helping in anything against them. He nodded back to her.  
  
But how can you help me?  
  
I have the access codes to everything on the ship. She sighed as they made their way down the long corridor. I was once the secretary to a high advisor.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
**Thirty minutes**  
  
It's okay, but first things first, we need a plan. First we are going to need a distraction to get the family out of the cell, and then we are going to need another when its time to leave.  
  
Well how do you suppose we do that? Gohan asked. He stopped in front of one of the many doors that lined the various hallways. Let's go in here for now. Someone might see us running down here. He opened the door to the closet and walked in. Okay, so what do you think we should do?  
  
Well first, we need some sort of distraction to lure the cell guards away so we can get them out. A nice explosion should do nicely. Do you know to use ki?  
  
No I don't, I was never taught. She looked at him wide-eyed; didn't he just say he was half Saiyan? It should come almost instinctively.  
  
Didn't you say that you were half Saiyan?  
  
Yeah, but my father died not too long before I was born so I was never taught.  
  
do you know who your father was by the way? He died on earth did he not?  
  
Yes, my mother said that his name was Kaka it's really hard to remember. I think it was Kakaro  
  
she said silently, her mouth agape. If it was even possible, her eyes got wider.  
  
Yes, that's it! How did you know? His brows furrowed, his head cocked to the side.  
  
My father's name was Kakarott Gohan's mouth dropped, could it be possible?  
  
Maybe it's another Kakarott, it is a common name among Saiyan is it not?   
  
No its not. Names are designated to specific clans, and only they are allowed to use them. It's a tradition that spans through the genealogical tree of Saiyan surnames. It's done so that clans can be recognized easily.  
  
But aren't there other Kakarotts in the clan that could have come to earth?  
  
Yes, but our clan isn't that large. When I was five years old, my father left on a mission to assassinate the king of the Human race. He never returned. I assumed that he was captured. That was nineteen years ago how old are you by the way?  
  
eighteen. I will be turning nineteen within a few months. Gohan was in a daze, and Nina seemed to have a very large grin on her face.  
  
Taking into account that Saiyan and Human birth cycles are so alike and compatible, it would take almost a year after the time of conception before a child will be born. That would explain the one-year differential time gap between your age and the time that my father left. And plus  
  
Plus what!  
  
She turned to the side and pulled out an old picture. Plus you look just like him. Gohan's face paled, shaking himself out of his stupor. He turned to the side pulling out an old wallet that his mother once gave him. He took out a picture of his mother and his father that they took right before they were separated from each other. It was one of their few happy moments that they shared.   
  
This was a picture that my mother and father took not too long before they were separated. He gave Nina the picture, only to see her eyes widen and then quickly sadden.  
  
I always knew my father would find someone, after my mother died. It's too bad that they weren't able to stay together; they look happy. But her sad expression turned to one of happiness as her eyes letup.  
  
I've always wanted a brother! She threw her arms around him, pulling him in for very large hug. It was true! Well now it's personal. We have to get your girlfriend and her family out of here. No one messes with my family and gets away with it! He smiled; things were starting to look up for them.  
  
So what do you think we should do?  
  
Well as I said, we need some sort of diversion so we can get into the cell without being noticed. An explosion should work nicely.  
  
And how do we make this explosion again?   
  
By using ki. At that very second a large ball of light was formed in her hand, causing Gohan to back up a bit, somewhat surprised by the sudden energy appearance.  
  
How did you do that? I know Saiyans are known for this but how do you do it? Can anyone learn? he asked intently.  
  
Well yeah, anyone can do it. It's well I guess you can call it your life energy, you can manipulate it and use it as a weapon or pretty much anything else.  
  
I see. Well, I guess we can talk about that stuff later. Right now we need to focus on how to get them out of here. She nodded and the ball disappeared.  
  
Well how about the sprinkler system? We can use that as a distraction.  
  
that would work.  
  
Well we are going to need to get people out of the control room so that they can't turn it off once we get them started.  
  
So why not blow it up with one of those ki balls of yours?  
  
We don't want to completely destroy the ship you know, we are still on it.  
  
Well then how do you suppose we go about this plan?  
  
Okay, first we need to run down to the control room and then destroy the sprinkler control system. After that, we dodge the guards that will be running down the area. That should give us enough time to get to the cells and get them out. We might have some resistance at the docking bay though. We might need another distraction to get to the ship, or we can sneak through them. Either way, it's going to be hard to get past them.  
  
First things first, let's get to the control system.   
  
**Twenty-five minutes**  
  
She nodded at him. They both stood up and peered out the door, making sure that the surrounding area was clear of any guards that may be lingering around. Seeing that the coast was clear, they ran out of the small room and down the hall to the control room.   
  
Nina looked over her shoulder to see Gohan waiting patently behind her for instruction. She pointed to him, telling him to run into the room once the men were out. He nodded and watched as she formed a bright ball and threw it down the hall and into a closet, causing it to explode.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? the king shouted.  
  
I-I don't know sir The man flinched at the sound of the king, knowing pretty much anything can trigger the man's rage. And if he were caught in the crossfire, it was almost a certainty that he wouldn't survive.   
  
Well what the hell are you just standing there for? Go find out what it is!   
  
Y-Yes sire, at once! The man quickly bowed and ran out the doors.   
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


**  
  
  
Twenty minutes**  
  
All right, so which control works the sprinklers? This place is like a veritable network of street lights, Gohan said in awe of the sheer size of the room.  
  
Well it would be that section over there. She pointed to a panel of lights in the corner of the room. Remember, you only want to jam the switch. If it breaks and short-circuits then it might mess up the rest of the controls, and that might not be a good idea considering this is a ship and this room controls the engines. If the ship's engines fail there won't be anything that would be able to control the ship if it starts plummeting into the planet's surface. Gohan nodded, taking into consideration the information he had just been told.  
  
So then what do you suppose I do? She walked up to the panel and just then the door opened behind them and three guards walked in. Somewhat startled by the entrance, Gohan and Nina dropped to the floor as the guards fired. Although missing them, they hit the control boards causing the panels to explode. Taking advantage of the exploding control panels and the blind sighted guards, they ran off.  
  
Well that blasts that plan out of the water, literally, Gohan said as he and Nina ran down the hall to the quarantine cell section of the ship.   
  
Look at it this way, we still got our distraction, although we might want to get off the ship considering the high possibility that something major can go wrong with the control room out of commission.  
  
Let's not waste time then. She nodded back to him as they approached a door.  
  
It's locked, Gohan said as he tried to open it.   
  
No it's not. Nina said as she walked to a panel on the side of the wall. You just need authorization. She put in a few numbers into the screen and the door slid open to reveal a long corridor of cells on both right and left. Gohan ran, not even waiting for Nina, which made her somewhat agitated.  
  
not even a thanks, she said while following after.  
  
He yelled into every cell looking from left to right. And then he heard a yell from the very end of the hall.  
  
Videl's eyes shot open from her sleep and ran up to the cell bars, along with her mother and father. Gohan! Is that you? She asked while trying to look out of the cell.  
  
Yes! Hold on, I'm coming over. Gohan and Nina ran to the end of the row, spotting Videl with her arms extended out of the cell door. Gohan threw his arms in between the bar and gave her a quick kiss. Nina stood in the background, a large smile plastered on her face.   
  
Don't worry Videl! We'll have you out soon, he said, hugging her through the bars.  
  
You! How dare you boy! Get off my daughter this instant! Gohan pulled away from Videl, a scowl clearly evident. Gohan was just about to throw a punch his way when Karen smacked her so called husband in the face.  
  
Shove it Hercule! She said yelling at him as he cowered. Can't you see our daughter is happy? And seeing as though this young lad was the only person brave enough to even remotely attempt to try to help us escape, and IS our only way out, I suggest you shut the hell up. Because with what you did to this fine young man and our daughter, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hesitate to just leave you here for anyone of the multiple inconveniences you so frequently cause. She turned from her husband and smiled at Gohan. Thank you young man, I believe your name was Gohan is it not? He nodded.  
  
She extended her hand out from the bars. You may call me Karen, or mother if you like.  
  
Thank you, I appreciate your kindness. She smiled back at him.   
  
I can't believe what a great man my daughter as chosen! You two will do well together. I once thought that it would be best you two weren't together, but I now see that I was wrong. You two belong with each other. He blushed as she turned to face her husband. Breaking up such love is damnation, and I will die before I stand by and let you hurt them again. She looked at her daughter. I never got to marry the man I loved, at least one of us can be happy.   
  
The king scowled at her. How dare you! I am the king, I can have you  
  
She cut him again with another slap in the face. As he cowered to the corner of the cell, she pulled him by his collar and looked him in the eye; everyone around just stared in shock. Do you understand what shut the hell up means? I. Said. No. More. You're not running the show anymore, I am. And when we get back home I'm going to petition that you be exiled. He gulped and nodded. You really are a sorry excuse for a king you know, you spend way to much time on your own personal image and gain and not enough on your people. Well I won't stand for it any longer.   
  
Nina, being the impatient person she was decided to cut in. I hate to break this little family moment, but I think we should get you guys out of there. The guards will be here at any moment.   
  
She dropped him and looked at Gohan smiling. Quite right, be a dear and get us out of these dreadful things would you. He nodded, and turned to Nina.  
  
I was wondering when someone was going to suggest that, Nina said as she went to the cell wall computer. She punched in a few numbers and the cell opened; the second it did Videl jumped into Gohan's arms, kissing him ferociously.  
  
**Ten minutes**  
  
The king was just about to jump in and break the two up when he saw his wife holding up her hand at him, he stepped back and waited for them to part. Nina on the other hand couldn't help but stifle a laugh. All right you two, time to break it up. We have to get going. They parted and followed Nina down the halls and into the docking bay area.  
  
Just then a servant walked into the cell chambers, his eyes wide with realization of an escape that just happened not too long before. Without another moments notice he ran out of the room and down the hall.   
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
What the hell was that explosion? That's it! I have had enough of this ship's incompetence. If you want something done right, then do it yourself! The Saiyan king stood up from his seat and walked out of the thrown room. The servant that he sent out not too long before came running to him. He stopped as he awaited an explanation.  
  
Sire! They have escaped! The man said breathless.  
  
Hey yelled as she pushed past the hyperventilating man and walked down the long halls of the ship until he came across an intercom system. He pulled the phone-like device and spoke into it.   
  
This is your king, the prisoners have escaped and are now roaming about the ship, they are to be caught and brought before me; that is all.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
Okay, we're going to have to create another diversion so we can get past the guards and - She was cut off by the king.'  
  
What about the bomb? Hercule said as Nina paled, how could she have forgotten.  
  
Gohan looked at her confused. What bomb?   
  
The bomb that Miso threatened our world with. He said that if I didn't surrender everything then he was going to blow up Earth and kill us all.  
  
That was the most intelligent and productive thing you have said yet. Congratulations, Karen said with clear sarcasm.   
  
Well how do you suppose we get rid of this bomb? Gohan asked.  
  
Nina sighed. Well we can't go back to the control room and turn it off from there seeing as though it's been completely destroyed.  
  
But if you just turn it off they're just going to turn it back on again! Gohan stated.  
  
You're right. I was going to suggest we set it to blow here, but we're going to have to do it manually.  
  
So how do we do that?  
  
Well the bomb is in the docking bay area, so it's not far from here. We're just outside of it now.  
  
Why don't you use one of those ki blasts and send it down the hall over there? Gohan pointed down towards the hall they just came from. That should cause some sort of disturbance.  
  
That will work. We just need a place to hide when they come running out. She looked around to see an open room. When I throw the blast, we have to run to that room, okay? They nodded at her and waited for her to continue.   
  
Just then, they heard a voice coming from the intercom system; this is your king, the prisoners have escaped and are now roaming about the ship, they are to be caught and brought before me; that is all.  
  
Never mind the explosion, just run to the empty room! They watched as the men poured from all over, running to the scene. She motioned for them to follow her to the large open doors of the docking bay.  
  
Hurry, we don't have much time. They will be back in no time.  
  
**Five minutes**  
  
Nina ran over to the bomb, pulling off the metal cover of the control panel.   
  
Gohan rushed to her side. What, what! What's wrong?   
  
She turned to him. I'm going to cut the firing mechanism, but we only have about three minutes at the most to get out of here. He nodded and she cut three of four wires that were attached to the panel.  
  
What the hell do you think you're doing? The officer that Gohan first met came through the door. Before Nina had time to react, he fired at her. The beam blasted through her armor, fully penetrating her chest and killing her instantly. Gohan threw himself at her, catching her lifeless form on the floor. He looked up at the laughing figure. He narrowed his eyes at the man.   
  
**Two minutes, thirty seconds**  
  
Your going to pay for that! Gohan looked behind him to see the swinging pulleys that helped with carrying cargo across the bay area.  
  
The officer raised a brow. Oh, and how do you intend to do that? He was laughing too hard to notice that Gohan stood up, but it was too late. Before the officer knew what hit him, it did. Gohan pushed him right in front of the path of the swinging pulley, hooking his gut like bait on a fishing line.  
  
Like that, he said to the blood-coughing figure. He turned leaving the bloody hanging corpse to see his girlfriend and her family cringing at the sight. C'mon. We have to get out of here. This place is going to blow in a matter of moments. They nodded and made their way down towards the first level where the ships were parked. Little did they know that someone was already waiting for them.   
  
**Two minutes**  
  
There it is, hurry! Gohan said as they ran towards the plane. Just as they approached the entrance, it suddenly exploded. Instinctively, Gohan threw himself over Videl to protect her from the falling debris.  
  
You didn't think you could get away from me that easily now, did you Hercule? Miso laughed as he walked over to the huddled forms of bodies.  
  
So I take it you won't surrender as I asked? All right then, say goodbye to your family and your planet.  
  
Gohan looked up to see Miso standing in front of the king, ready to fire, the orb of light forming in his hands. That's what you think! Gohan said as he kneed Miso's legs from his position on the floor, tripping him before he could aim the blast at Hercule and Karen. The blast was shot down the docking bay as Miso hit the floor.  
  
**Ninety seconds**  
  
Gohan pulled Videl up from the floor and ran to a corner to brace himself and Videl for the incoming blast of the orb. Hercule, Karen! Hold onto something, quick! They nodded at him and quickly got up and ran next to Gohan and Videl.   
  
Miso was just getting up when the orb impacted with the side of the hull, blowing a hole into its side and de-pressurizing the docking bay. HOLD ON TIGHT! DON'T LET GO! Gohan shouted, pulling Videl closer to him as held onto a poll.   
  
Miso caught onto the side of the opening and tried to pull himself in. He was just about to grab onto one of the ship's hull railings when a large part of the debris of Gohan's ship was sucked up into the vacuum and slammed into the hulls opening, severing Miso's arm from the rest of his body. The vacuum closed as the severed arm dropped to the floor.   
  
Gohan pulled Videl out of the corner. He looked into her eyes as their lips met in a kiss of unparalleled passion. Their tongues parted as they pulled each other into an intimate hug.  
  
**One minute**  
  
Gohan looked down at her. I hate to stop, but I think we need to get out of here before this place blows up. She nodded and followed him, the King and Queen not far behind.  
  
But how are we going to get out of here? The ship was blown up. He didn't say anything as they entered a room.  
  
**Forty-five seconds**  
  
Like this, by the pods that you guys got here on. She looked at the pod and then turned back to him.   
  
It was only made for us three, there is no room for four. She looked in his eyes, her heart stating to tremble as a foreboding feeling draped over her.  
  
**Thirty seconds**  
  
I know. I can use another pod, but not if you don't get in right now. We don't have much time, now get in. She jumped into his arms and gave him one last kiss.  
  
He leaned into her ear. You have captured my heart and enchanted my soul. I shall love you forever and always until the end of time and beyond. We will be together again my love, be it this life or the next. I promise you that. She cried into his chest as he pulled her away from him. He looked into her eyes before putting her into the seat next to her father, kissing her forehead before backing away. I know there isn't much time, I have to at least get them out of here.'  
  
**Fifteen**  
  
Gohan was just about to close the pod door when Hercule spoke. Maybe I was wrong about you boy, you have my gratitude.   
  
As well as mine Gohan; thank you. Gohan turned to Videl's parents and nodded as he closed the door and backed away. He could see Karen comforting her daughter as she cried into her chest.   
  
**Ten**  
  
A small tear escaped him as he pushed the eject button, sending the pod back to Earth. I'll see you again someday my love, I wish you a happy life. He turned to see the guards now coming into the docking bay. He smiled. Hello boys, looking for me?  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


**  
  
  
Five  
**  
**Four  
**  
**Three  
**  
**Two  
**  
**One**  
  
As soon as their pod exited the ship Videl turned and looked out the window, anxiously waiting to see her boyfriend's pod being released from the ship's hull, but all she saw was a bright light and the sound of an explosion as it sent ripples of vibration through her. She threw herself to the glass window, screaming as she saw the debris flying by her, her hands pounding the glass as she shouted for her lost love.  
  
With tears in her own eyes, Karen pulled her daughter to her as she held her close.  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
Years past, and many things had changed. A new Saiyan dynasty had arisen to the thrown. The house of Vegeta had taken over the Saiyan Empire. The many years of pollution had taken its toll on Earth, volcanoes and earthquakes erupted everywhere, destroying much of the Earth's landmass. Atlantis was part of the destruction as it perished into the sea.  
  
The once flourishing human economy was no more, settling into the backwater of the universe. As the Earth's population declined so did its climate, the unstable weather of the earth swiftly taking over as cold winters lasted far past the boundaries of its season. A new age had dawned on Earth: the ice age. And for the next fifteen thousand years, the earth laid barren, forgotten as one of the most powerful civilizations ever known  
  
  
  


~oO*Oo~  


  
  
  
The dawning of a new day arose as Son Gohan awoke from his nightly slumber. For some odd reason, today felt different. He felt as though he was complete in some way. He assured himself that it was probably because he had a few extra hours of sleep last night, but in the back of his mind he felt excited about something yet he didn't know what. He passed it off as just first day jitters and continued on with his daily ritual of cleaning and grooming himself.  
  
GOHAN! ARE YOU UP YET? YOU HAVE TO GET READY FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! Chichi yelled from the kitchen, already preparing his breakfast and lunch.  
  
I'M UP MOM! I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND! He yelled back from the bathroom.  
  
ALL RIGHT DEAR! HURRY UP NOW; YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE. Who knows, you might meet a nice girl that will show you around, and then you two can get married and have GRANDBABIES! All she heard was a somewhat sarcastic laugh coming from the top of the stairs. Little did he know someone was already waiting for him; for quite sometime. Not that he knew it of course.   
  
Somewhere deep in space, a pair of onlookers was watching intently upon the demi Saiyan.  
  
An old woman on a crystal ball stiffened herself upright as watched the scene unfold. it's about time those two got back together again. It's been what, nearly thirty thousand years since their first encounter, and three hundred from the last, she said more as an actual statement then a question.  
  
King Yama eyed her for a second, slightly rising an eyebrow at her. Baba, how do you know about that? You weren't around then were you?  
  
Of course not you bloody oaf! Fat retard how dare he suggest that I am that old! How dare he!' She looked back up at him in disgust. I have access to the past lives of the ones I know, using my crystal ball. Or have you forgotten? Of course he has idiot'  
  
Oh yeah she sweat dropped and rolled her eyes.   
  
You big oaf sometimes I wonder how you got your position. she turned back to the screen. It's good that those two will be back together again.  
  
Yes. They certainly have a history, I'll give them that much. They're infamous around here for certainly being one of the most stubborn couples that have ever lived again and again. They always refuse to go to Otherworld. They always say that they want to go back and find one another, time and time again. If you think about all the past lives they have shared, the number is staggering.  
  
You would think they would just wait in Otherworld for each other. Then they could be together forever here, instead of having to go about this finding one another business.  
  
No, they say they like life and that Otherworld is too boring for them. They like the thrill you might say.  
  
Yes, they certainly are a stubborn bunch aren't they? she questioned with a smile. Again, she said it more as a statement.   
  
although, I can't say I don't enjoy watching their past lives unravel. Some are really quite entertaining beats these stupid reruns, he said as he turned off the two story projection screen with his oversized remote.  
  
Yes, I especially like this one. They both peered into her crystal ball as it changed colors to reveal a quaint town, known back then as Versailles of France.  
  
Wait Baba! King Yama said as the view of the beautiful countryside quickly vanished, as her attention was averted elsewhere.  
  
What is it?! I haven't seen this in a while, and it's one of my favorites! Baba said from her floating position.   
  
Why don't we focus on their present lives now, it should be an interesting turnout and we can always watch their past lives some other time.  
  
So why did you turn off the Television you big oaf! Yet again, Baba said as an actual statement rather then a question. Believe it or not, you could actually see traces of what seemed to resemble somewhat of a blush on the god's face. He quickly turned back on the Television to reveal a demi-Saiyan on a cloud, quickly approaching the vast metropolis known as Satan City.  
  
  
  
  
  
**[1]** - Think of the handguns Freza's men used in the Namekian saga.  
  
  
**N/A:** Sorry if that was a bit long for some of you, but this was as short as I could have gotten it without it being immature and childish. Well, that's it, chapter one, or I guess you would call this a prologue. I really didn't expect it to be this long, but I wanted to make sure I set a solid foundation for this story before I proceeded. well there you have it, after a month of intensely hard work; when it all comes down to it, was it all worth it in the end? Should I or should I not continue? I leave the decision up to you, thank you for reading and I really hope that you enjoyed this, your time was much appreciated.   
  
**P.S.** um just incase you guys were wondering what the hell was up with the Saiyan king, I modeled him after the crazy king Hamdo in Now And There, Here And There. And c'mon people, anyone named Miso has got to be crazy, or an idiot for that matter or in this case, both. ;x   


  


**Trunks:** Hey everyone! For some other really cool fics, check these out! Well I hoped you liked my performance! Goodbye and Godspeed!  
**

  
  
  
=~=Advertising=~=  
  
  
~*~All I Need For Christmas~*~  


**  
Not your average G/V Christmas fic! It's Christmas Eve, and Videl is betrayed by a close friend. She's left alone and untrusting. All she really needs for Christmas is a friend, but will she be able to trust again?   
  
By: videl-z   
**  
  
~*~Operation Revenge~*~  
  
**Videl decides it's time to get revenge on her father, what better way then to trick her father into believing the she's... Read if you wanna know! G/V  
  
By: chichigal   
**  
**  


  


  
  



End file.
